Well logging, also known as borehole logging, is the practice of making a detailed record (a well log) of the geologic formations penetrated by a borehole. Resistivity logging is a method of well logging that works by characterizing the rock or sediment in a borehole by measuring its electrical resistivity. Resistivity is a fundamental material property which represents how strongly a material opposes the flow of electric current. Most rock materials are essentially insulators, while their enclosed fluids are conductors. Hydrocarbon fluids are an exception, because they are almost infinitely resistive. When a formation is porous and contains salty water, the overall resistivity will be low. When the formation contains hydrocarbons, or contains very low porosity, its resistivity will be high. High resistivity values may indicate a hydrocarbon bearing formation.
In one aspect, embodiments disclosed herein relate a resistivity-measuring sensor disposable within a drillstring. The sensor includes a sensor body having a longitudinal axis, wherein the sensor body is separable from and disposable in the drillstring at a radially offset distance from the longitudinal axis of the drillstring. The sensor further includes a transmitting antenna disposed along a length of the sensor body, a receiving antenna disposed along a length of the sensor body, and an electronics section contained within the sensor body for generating and receiving signals to and from the transmitting and receiving antennas.